game_of_adventuringfandomcom-20200214-history
Ancient Belluminus Myths
The forgotten myths of Belluminus are split in six Codex Codex 1 : Veil of Fate- Three sisters have been weaving in the dark. One of them holding the thread, another weaving with the needle, while the third watching her shears. A black textile, darker than charcoal and emptier than the void stands between them. As the weave expands, the needle pricks the sisters index. A blot of blood covers the weave looking radiant like the sun. A tear start rainning out of the sister's eye, as she experiences pain for the first time. The textile is stained with light. The other sisters seeing light for the first time, start crying over the weave. Thus the stars are created, coating the veil of Fate, and from the light of those stars, the world is formed. Codex 2: Titans, Gods and Humans- '' The stars were shining upon the veil and from that single blot of light, so called as the sun, the blood of the fates leaked upon the world, giving birth to life as it splashed upon the surface of this world. Thus the Titans came to be. The Titans seeking their own purpose upon this empty world, they started changing the world to match their will. As such they gave birth to gods, and gods gave birth to life beings. Among those beings, humans were their favourites.'' Codex 3: The Sun- '' As the blood of Fate was leaking down from the first sun, the light was slowly fading out of it. And when the last drop of blood dripped off the veil, the sun was no more. The light turned to dark and the life turned to death, as the world froze under the dark veil, with only the light of the stars to brighten up this world of darkness. The Titans argued and separated in three factions. In those who wished to bring back the light, those who didn't and the ones that were indifferent on the matter. Going through all opposition, the Titan of Hope - Elpius - ascended on the sky and pierced his heart through the veil, sacrificing himself and becoming the new Sun. Flames erupted from Elpius' wound as the new sun grew in the center of the Veil. "As long as the sun is still on the sky, there is still hope for this world"'' Codex 4: Northern Lights- The time of the Titans had been coming near it's end. More and more titans had been killed by a mysterious dark force. The titan of mysteries "Mimaetha", extended her hand to reach beyond the Veil of Fate. The three sisters seeing the hand marveled the titan's attempt putting a gift on her arm. Pulling her arm back bellow the veil, she has been holding a small orb, filled with multiple threads of light. It was the Skein of Memories. Each chord within it, represented the memories of a being. Trying to perceive within the chords of the skein, the titan encountered a riddle. Misinterpreting the riddle, the titan was lead to believe the end was near, while the one responsible was no other than the Titan of the Void, a titan which pre-existed even before the veil was first stained with light. The Titan of mysteries, set out to prevent his, using her remaining power to seal herself and the other Titan in oblivion. As her power was released, her body dissolved, turning into million bits of light. The Titan of Void froze as the light surrounded him. A huge iceberg started covered the land of void, while the particles of light remaining over the iceberg were carried around by the wind, encircling the iceberg. Mimaetha still lives within those lights, giving the beings of this world a sign of her beauty as those lights glitter upon the northern sky. Codex 5: Sin of Greed- The Titan of Lore, fueled by his own thirst for knowledge, was tempted to try consuming a fellow Titan. Feeling the new-found power rushing through his body, he wished for more power, soon devouring yet another Titan. The Titans were slowly decreasing in numbers, showing that their Age was close to its end. Overcome by his Greed, the man devoured all the remaining Titans in order to obtain their powers. However he collected so much power, he could no longer control it. The power taking the form of his deepest self, consumed the Titan, turning him to a monster. In his last sane moments, the Titan locked himself deep within his library and from that moment on, no-one had ever seen him. Codex 6: The Prophecy- '' Three sisters watch behind the Veil, their eyes glow white like night-sky flares . The sisters dance around the sun, sailing along the dunes of time. It's day right now, but the sky is dark, the sisters roam elegant close to the sun. The sisters hide, the sun goes round, the veil is torn and fate collapses.'' Besides those six pieces of codex, there is one more, which was only found during the recent events on Belluminus Hidden Codex 0: The World's Heart- The world, among the records of this world's history. The world is being referred to be the first born and the very first to exist before the titans. As the titans appeared, there was one thing that stood as an obstacle in front of them . In many tales and religions, that is referred as the great dragon. But his actual name is Belluminus and it was the world itself. A harsh battle was fought, until the Titans succeeded on defeating him. Sealing his power in the 12 domains of the stars and his mind in what is now called as the "World's Heart"